Legend power
by shinkuizumi11
Summary: Boruto berumur 15 tahun yang membenci akan makhluk supranatural yang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya hidup dalam lingkungan yang penuh dengan supranatural. chapter 3 fast update (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Legend Power

Karakter: Boruto uzumaki

Genre: Fantasy, romance

Rate: T - M

Naruto x highschool DxD

Summary: Boruto berumur 15 tahun yang membenci akan makhluk supranatural yang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya hidup dalam lingkungan yang penuh dengan supranatural

* * *

10 tahun lalu

"Hah…hah…hah… larilah Boruto- _kun._ Kau harus pergi."

"Akhirnya Ke…te…mu."

"Ck, sial. Boruto- _kun_ cepat lari."

"Manusia yang berbahaya seperti kalian harus mati." Ucap makhluk yang mengeluarkan banyak tombak bercahaya dan langsung melemparkannya kearah keluarga tersebut termasuk Boruto

 **JLEB….JLEB…JLEB…..**

Para tombak cahaya menusuk keluarga tersebut, kecuali Boruto yang dilindungi oleh sang ibu. Tapi makhluk tersebut tidak mengetahuinya akibat tubuh Boruto yang tertutupi oleh tubuh sang ibu.

"Dengan ini selesai." Ucap makhluk tersebut sambil meninggalkan keluarga tersebut

"Ibu... ibu bertahanlah kita akan kerumah sakit." Ucap Boruto sambil memangku tubuh sang ibu

"Tidak apa-apa Boruto- _kun_. Ingat kau harus menjadi anak yang baik, makanlah makanan yang sehat, jangan lupa untuk belajar dengan giat dan jangan pernah dendam dengan siapapun." Ucap sang ibu sambil mengelus pipi Boruto

"Ta..tapi, kaa-san aku harus membunuh makhluk tadi. Karena makhluk tadi telah menghancurkan keluarga kita." Balas Boruto

"Jangan Boruto _-kun_. Jika kau membunuhnya pasti aka nada yang berusaha membunuhmu juga. Jika seperti itu kau akan masuk lingkaran setan yang disebut dengan dendam. Ibu akan terus menyayangimu. Oh iya jangan lupa kekuatan dalam dirimu. Kekuatan itu akan terus melindungi mu." Balas sang ibu yang akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

* * *

Masa Sekarang

"Hah… kenapa setiap pagi harus seperti ini." Ucap Boruto yang boan setelah membuka loker sepatunya yang penuh dengan surat dan coklat.

Borutopun memasukan surat-surat tersbut ke dalam tasnya dan memakan coklatnya sambil menuju kelas. Boruto bahkan tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan para siswi kepadanya. Boruto pun masuk ke kelasnya dan segera duduk dibangkunya.

"Wah seperti biasa, kali ini dapat berapa Boruto." Ucap teman sekelasnya

"Belum ku periksa, Yugo." Balas Boruto

"Oh iya hari ini gimana jika kita karaoke tadi ada beberapa siswi yang mengajakku. Tapi karena hanya aku laki-lakinya jadi aku mengajakmu saja, gimana Boruto?

"Baiklah, lagipula aku klub kendo juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan hari ini." Balas Boruto sambil mengambil salah satu surat yang dari lokernya.

* * *

Sementara itu

"Apa benar itu Sona." Ucap perempuan berambut merah

"Iya Rias, tapi aneh seharusnya jika ada yang punya kekuatan seperti itu dapat kita rasakan tapi semua yang ada disini memiliki kekuatan seperti manusia biasa." Balas perempuan berambut hitam bernama Sona

"Baiklah nanti kita selidiki bersama." Balas perempuan berambut merah bernama Rias

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Rias." Ucap Sona sambil pergi dari ruangan dari Klub Rias

Berselang dari kepergian Sona. Rias meminta Akeno untuk mengumpulkan para anggotanya dan bersiap untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

 **SKIP Waktu sekolah**

* * *

Sepulang Sekolah

"Kkkyyyaaa…. Jadi Boruto _-kun_ ikut juga." Ucap bebrapa siswi yang mengajak Yugo untuk karaoke

"Iya katanya dia sedang senggang jadi bisa ikut. Iya Kan Boruto."

"Hm."

Boruto dan Yugo bersama tiga siswi menuju tempat Karaoke. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada yang mengawasi mereka beberapa mahluk dengan wajah yang buruk dan juga ada yang memiliki sayap. Boruto yang sadar bahwa ada yang mengawasi, ingin segera membereskannya. Tapi jika begitu Yugo dan yang lainnya bisa terancam. Mereka berlima pun terus berjalan sambil menyanyi, kecuali Boruto. Sesampainya ditempat Karaoke mereka pun menyewa ruangan dan bernyanyi dan juga memesan makanan dan minuman. Boruto pun yang awalnya menolak terpaksa ikut karena Yugo terus memohon dengan tatapan yang membuat Boruto jijik dengan sahabatnya, dan saat tu Boruto bisa menikmatinya dimana Boruto tertawa, tersnyum bahkan mereka saling menukar e-mail. Boruto yang sangat tertutup mulai menikmati dan juga ikut untuk tukar-menukar e-mail dengan yang lainnya. Tiga jam pun selesai dan mereka menikmatinya, setelah dari Karaoke. Mereka pun berpisah dikarenakan Boruto berlawanan arah tempat tinggalnya dengan yang lain.

'Sepertinya jika begini terus akan menyenangkan.' Batin Boruto sambil mengulas senyum dibibirnya

Tapi entah kenapa Boruto malah menuju bangunan yang belum selesai dibikin bukannya menuju rumahnya. Saat di dalam Boruto melepas tasnya dan mengeluarkan tonglkat kendo miliknya. "Baiklah bagaimana jika kita cepat selesaikan saja, dan tidak perlu mengawasi ku terus seperti itu. " Ucap Boruto

"Baiklah jika itu mu, kau akan kumakan." Ucap makhluk berbentuk singa

"Kalau begitu majulah." Balas Boruto

To Be Continue

* * *

Next Chapter

"Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah kekuasaan Sitri." Ucap Sona

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa. Boruto?" kata Rias sambil emnatap pergi Boruto dari ruang klubnya

"Apa aku bisa terus memendam dendam ini ibu." Kata Boruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur

* * *

Maaf Baru pemula


	2. Chapter 2

Legend Power

Karakter: Boruto uzumaki

Genre: Fantasy, romance

Rate: T - M

Naruto x highschool DxD

Summary: Boruto berumur 15 tahun yang membenci akan makhluk supranatural yang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya hidup dalam lingkungan yang penuh dengan supranatural

* * *

"Ck, sial tak kusangka bocah sepertimu memiliki gerakan yang lincah." Ucap sang iblis.

"Lebih baik kita selesai kan." Ucap Boruto menerjang sang Iblis

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan serius." Balas sang iblis

* * *

 **Sementara itu**

"Rias kau merasakannya." Ucap sang ratunya

"Iya Akeno, ayo kita selidiki." Balas Rias

Rias dan Akeno pun masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir milik klan Gremory dan menuju arena pertarungan Boruto dan iblis yang dilawannya.

* * *

Sesampainya ditempat itu Rias dan Akeno cukup terkejut dengan tempat yang harusnya akan dijadikan hotel, menjadi tumpukan besi yang habis dirobohkan.

"A…apa yang terjadi." Ucap Rias sedikit gemetar

"Sepertinya ada tamu lagi." Ucap suara yang dikenali oleh Rias dan Ratunya

"Boruto." Ucap Rias

"Yo." Balas Boruto

"Apa yang terjadi disini Boruto- _kun_." Ucap Akeno yang biasanya bicara genit menjadi serius seperti saat dia hanya berdua dengan Rias

"Tidak ada aku hanya habis mengalahkan salah satu rasa tau bangsa kalian dengan wujud berbentuk singa." Ucap Boruto yang mulai berdiri sambil membawa tasnya

"Jadi Boruto yang mengalahkan beberapa iblis liar." Kata Akeno

"Mungkin saja, dan entah kenapa Boruto mirip dengan 'dia'" ucap Rias

"Lebih baik kita pergi Rias." Kata Akeno

Bersamaan dengan itu Rias dan Akeno pun meninggalkan tempat pertarungan tersebut. sedangkan Boruto masih merasakan tangannya bergetar akibat pertarungan tadi. Pertarungan yang membuat tangannya diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau bahkan membuat tongkat kendonya berubah menjadi pedang

'Tadi itu apa.' Batin Boruto

* * *

Keesokan paginya Boruto mencium bau masakan yang enak. Membuat tidurnya terganggu padahal hari ini dia yang sedang ingin bermalas-malasan dikarenakan hari libur. Tapi, sesaat kemudian Boruto langsng tersadar dari tidurnya dikarenakan ada aroma makanan di apartemennya yang seharusnya hanya dia sendiri.

"Selamat Pagi Boruto." Ucap Rias bahkan ada Akeno dan anggota yang lainnya

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIAPARTEMEN ORANG PAGI-PAGI." Teriak Boruto

"Sudah tenang-tenang. Lagipula kita semua kan teman satu sekolah." Ucap Issei

'Teman? Satu Sekolah?' batin Boruto bingung, ya kalau satu sekolah sih wajar. Tapi, sejak kapan dirinya berteman dengan mereka apalagi mereka tidak lebih dari makhluk yang sama dengan yang dilawannya malam kemarin

"Terserahlah aku lebih baik mandi lalu keluar."

"Boruto- _kun_ tidak makan?" tanya Asia

Boruto langsung masuk kamar mandinya dengan membanting pintu kamar mandi tersebut. 'Yang benar saja makan bersama kalian.' Batin Boruto sambil berendam

Semnatar itu Rias dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Melihat kelakuan Boruto yang emosi. Ya tapi itu wajar saja jika ada yang pagi-pagi datang ketempatmu lalu membuat sarapan dan itu tidak satu orang saja yang datang.

"Lagi Buchou sih tiba-tiba meminta kami datang ketempat ini seolah ini ruangan milik Buchou." Ucap Issei yang menyuap sarapannya

"Ya jika tidak begitu dia tidak akan mau dibujuk untuk bekerja sama." Kata Rias

Sesaat kemudian Boruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan untuk baju Boruto memilih kaos biru casual dengan celana jins hitam

Rias yang melihatnya sampai terkejut. 'Benar-benar mirip denganNya' batin Rias

Akeno yang sadar melihat Rias cukup ikut bersedih karena selain Rias hanya dirinya yang tahu soal orang yang membuat Rias cukup shock atas kematianNya. Sedangkan lainnya tetap asyik menyantap sarapan yang dibuat Akeno dan Asia

* * *

Kembali kepada Boruto.

'Hhhhh…. Sehari saja tidak mengganggu, jika begini terus kehidupan ku yang ada melah semakin masuk kedalam hal-hal yang harusnya ku musnahkan, padahal ibu ingin aku tidak menyimpan dendam ini. Tapi jika seperti ini tidak tahu kapan akan hilang.' Batin Boruto yang terus berjalan menelusuri kota.

"Aku lapar." Tambahnya sambil beristirahat ditaman dan melihat anak-anak bbanyak yang sedang bermain.

"Ini u lihat kau sedang lapar." Ucap seseorang memberikan makanan kepada Boruto

"Terima kasih, tak kusangka ada manusia yang masih perhatian." Ucap Bouto sambil menerima bungkusan

"Manusia? Bukan-bukan saya ini Sirzech Luci,-" ucapnyya terpotong karena Boruto telah meninggalkannya

'Sial setelah acara pagi ku terganggu sekarang malah datang bosnya. Hhhhh… sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan hal berbau supranatural ini.' Batin Boruto dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

Boruto pun terus melangkah kan kakinya tanpa tau tujuannya karena jika pulang ada kemungkinan mereka masih disana, sedangkan kalau kembali ketaman tadi akan ketemu lagi dengan makhluk lainnya. Jadi untuk sementara Boruo lebih memilih untuk ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa cemilan. Setelah membayar Boruto langsung memakan cemilan-cemilan tersebut.

"Apa sebaiknya aku tidak menghindari mereka ya. jika seperti ini terus seolah-olah aku berbuat jahat. " ucap Boruto yang kembali menuju apartemennya. "Aku pulang." Ucap Boruto yang masuk apartemennya dan ditemukan apartemennya telah kosong. Tapi Boruto melihat secarik kertas diatas meja makannya 'datanglah ke klub kami besok, tertanda Rias.'

"Hhhh…. Besok akan jadi hari yang panjang."

To Be Continue

* * *

Maaf nih masih kurang panjang wordnya dan bingung nanti siapa yang dijadikan musuhnya, maklumin ya masih pemula

* * *

R & A

DenoeX: ouh fuck eror!

A: Makasih udah ingetin

Aftherlife: Bgus gan…Word ny d panjangin lg klok bisa

A: baik saya akan berusaha


	3. Chapter 3

Legend Power

Karakter: Boruto uzumaki

Genre: Fantasy, romance

Rate: T - M

Naruto x highschool DxD

Summary: Boruto berumur 15 tahun yang membenci akan makhluk supranatural yang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya hidup dalam lingkungan yang penuh dengan supranatural

* * *

Keesokan harinya Boruto seperti yang telah tertulis disurat yang ditulis Rias, dan sekarang pun dia telah santai menikmati the buatan Akeno sambil menunggu anggota yang lain.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau memanggil ku Rias- _senpai_?" Tanya Bouto

"Aku mengerti dan tidak memaksa dirimu untuk menjadi budakku, tapi aku hanya minta untuk membantu kami dalam membuat perdamaian." Ucap rias

"Jika hanya itu aku akan membantu mu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menjadi di pihak mu." Balas Boruto

"Senang mendengarnya." Balas Rias tersenyum

"Jadi sekarang gimana?" Tanya Boruto

"Kita tunggu yang lain an bukannya kau harus masuk." Ucap Rias

"Senpai sendiri kenapa tidak masuk kelas malah berdua disini, apa jangan-jangan kalian berdua." Ucap Boruto sedikit menggidik bulu halusnya

"Ara-ara kami masih Normal kok Boruto- _kun._ " Ucap Akeno

"Itu benar jadi jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Tambah Rias

"Ha'I aku mengerti…" balas Boruto

Tidak lama, Issei bersama Kiba dan Koneko juga Xenovia masuk ke ruang klub. Dan yang mengejutkan mereka Boruto sedang santai sambil membaca komik 'Chonen jam'(Shounen jump).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ucap Xenovia yang langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Lebih baik jangan, Rias- _senpai_ sedang mandi, lagipula kau kan mantan pendeta dan sekarang menjadi iblis. Lalu sekarang apa? Mau membunuhku. Kekuatan ku jauh diatas mu." Balas Boruto

"Aaaaapppaaa…. Jadi kau melihat Buchou mandi. Tidak akan ku maafkan" Teriak Issei sambil mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

"Hentikan kalian." Ucap Rias yang baru selesai mandi.

"Tapi Buchou dia telah mengintipmu mandi, jadi mana mungkin aku hanya diam saja." Beela Issei

'Dasar bodoh.' Batin Boruto melihat tingkah Issei

"Hhhh… jangan berpikiran begitu, lagipula aku sendiri tidak masalah kalau Boruto mengintip atau bahkan melihat ku mandi." Balas Rias

'Hhhhhh…. Nyesal aku tinggal kalau tau begini mending tadi ikut Akeno- _senpai_ belanja.' Batin Boruto dengan nada yang cukup kecewa.

"Baiklah sekarang kita lakukan yang biasa, kalian harus memperbanyak kontrak kalian." Ucap Rias yang telah kembali memakai seragam Kuoh.

'Apa dia tidak punya baju yang lain selain seragam.' Batin Boruto selalu melihat Rias dengan seragam, seragam dan seragam.

"Baik Buchou." Ucap para anggotanya yang langsung pergi

"Lalu aku juga pulang karena tidak ada yang ku kerjakan." Kata Boruto sambil berdiri dan merenggakan tubuhnya

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang mau ku bicarakan." Ucap Rias

"Bicarakan apa?" Tanya Boruto

"A…ano apa kau tau siapa nama kedua orang tua mu?" Tanya Rias

"Kalau ibu ku Hyuuga Hinata sedangkan kalau ayahku aku tidak tahu namanya, rupanya dan aku tidak mau tahu karena setiap aku bertanya soal ayahku, ibuku langsung sedih. Jadi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Balas Boruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pergi." Ucap Rias dan Boruto pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. 'Kau memang mirip denganNya Boruto, walau sifat kalian antara langit dan bumi.' Batin Rias

* * *

"Hahaha… tak kusangka akan mendapatkan mangsa." Ucap suara pria yang melihat Boruto dari langit. "Mati Kau." Tambahnya sambil melempar tombak bercahaya

Boruto yang tidak menyadarinya tombak tersebut terus berjalan hingga tombak itu sudah dekat Boruto menunduk dan terhindar dari tombak tersebut.

'Apa bagaiman mungkin? Apa, dia menyadarinya.' Batin pria yang melempar tombak kearah Boruto

"Hhhhh…. Tali sepatu ku lepas." Ucap Boruto yang membetulkan tali sepatunya

"Brengsek dia mempermainkan ku, tidak akan maafkan." Teriak pria tersebut sambil menerjang Boruto dengan tombak Cahayanya hanya lebih besar

"Kau ini berisik." Balas Boruto sambil melepaskan tenaganya dan itu membuat tombak Cahaya dan sayap pria tersebut langsung menghilang an membuat Pria itu langsung tersungkur ditanah.

'Kekuatan apa itu." Tanya pria tersebut bingung

"Hhhhh… sepertinya wujudmu tadi mengingatkan akan sesuatu. Mmmm… apa ya. Oh iya makhluk yang telah MEMBUNUH IBUKU." Ucap Boruto yang langsung menghajar punggung pria tersebut.

"Ugh….uhuk…." pria tersbut langsung mengeluarkan darah akibattinjuan Boruto kepunggungnya.

"Tak kusangka kau lemah." Kata Boruto sambil menarik paksa rambut pria tersbut lalu membantingnya. Dan lagi-lagi pria tersbut memuntahkan darahnya

"Hhhh… leih baik kau yang habisi dia Rias dan Akeno." Ucap Boruto

"Fufufu…. Jadi kami ketahuan ya." Ucap Akeno dan Boruto pun melemparkan pria yang sekarat itu ke arah Rias

"Sudah ku bilangkan bahwa aku akan membantu jika itu untuk perdamaian dan juga aku akan melawan siapapun yang melawanku." Ucap Boruto yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang yang telah tertunda karena serangan malaikat jatuh tersebut

Boruto yang telah akibat harus mengeluarkan jurusnyaingin rasanya tiur dikasur empuknya dan bersiap untuk besok untuk hari yang panjangnya kembali. 'Sudah ku duga akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Hhh….. harusnya tadi ku Tanya merkasnya saja, kali saja ku bertemu engan salah satunya yang telah membunuh ibu.' Batin Boruto kecewa karena langsung menyerahkannya ke Rias. Sesampainya di apartemennya Boruto langsung mandi dan membuat ramen sambil membaca komik, setelah selesai. Boruto memilih langsung tidur dikasur empuknya

To Be Continue

* * *

Wah lumayan banyak tanggapan positifnya, makasih ya yang telah mereview hehehehehe…. maaf jika masih seidkit wordnya.

* * *

Next Chapter

"Jadi itu kekuatan Boruto." Ucap Issei

"Maukah kau masuk masuk ke Khaos brigade?" kata Ophis sambil tidur diatas tubuh Boruto

"Jangan pernah menyakiti anak kecil." Kata Boruto sambil meninju sang iblis

* * *

R & A

Bayu: virus kah? ou fuck eror!

A: iya maaf tapi sudah diperbaiki chapter 1nya

Irna Putri Asuna420: Knpa pndek bnget thor NEXT

A: Maih baru sih dan gak terlalu ngikutin DxD jadi takut bingungin kalau dibuat panjang

V Lavenderh: Yo bro saran aja... nanti untuk chapter kdepanx... kalo ente mau lanjut sih... alangkah baikx orng tua boruto entah it naruhina atau naru saku... di hilangin aja biar ini jd petualangan untuk boruto sndri.. tnapa ada cmpur tangan ortux... kekuatanx di buat step by step aja jk ceritamu ingin menarik... kalo bsa kyubi masukan ddlm kekuatan boruto... atau yah trserah ente lah... ane harap fic mu brbeda dr fic yg lain.. ak ndukung ente... mending himawari masukkan jg di cerita sbg adik boruto... saran aja sih...  
Masalah word bkn masalah... wlaupun cmn 500 w it bkn masalah asalkan lanjut ok thanks it aja ya slamat berkarya...

Salam milf lovers :v

A: iya disini khusus Boruto kok ortunya gak dimasukkin, untuk kekuatan Boruto masih baru menetralkan kekuatan lawannya belum ke mode yang lebih tinggi lagi. Klo Kyuubi kayanya gak masuk deh, kalau Hima bingung masuknya mau saat dimana. Nanti saya pikirkan deh soal Himawari.

.

.

.

Oke makasih sarannya

Laffayete: Jangan jangan boruto anak selingkuhan naruto dr rias hahahaha

A: hahahahaha… kagak kok Boruto manusia 100% manusia tanpa kekuatan iblis dan Kyuubi


End file.
